You Must Slow Down
by LordGranthamsGirl
Summary: One shot inspired by that scene in S4 where Elsie flashes Charles. Yep...It's pure smut!


This is for Chelsie-Carson. J

**A little one shot inspired by that scene in S4 where Elsie flashes Carson in the hallway.**

Everyone has gone up and Mrs. Patmore is behind her in the kitchen. Charles has been working so very hard and they only have one day until the house becomes a zoo. She has to get his attention. Now.

Earlier, in her sitting room, she had strategically made a plan to slow him down. She had removed her chemise and knickers, she kept her corset and suspenders on along with her stockings.

Elsie heard the cadence of his footsteps coming down the hall so she hurriedly made her way to the entrance of the kitchen while carefully rolling up the front of her dress. She glanced back just a moment to Beryl, making sure she was still headlong into what she was doing and paying no attention to her. Just as she got in place he flew by and glanced at her, stopped in his tracks and his eyes went straight to the middle of her dress. Carrying three bottles of wine, he struggled, suddenly, to hold on to all of them; his mouth agape, his eyes wide in shock, he let out a loud audible gasp. Elsie bugged her eyes out at him and gestured ever so slightly to Mrs. Patmore but then bit her lip and grinned a wicked grin. Charles didn't know what to do. He stopped, couldn't tear his eyes away from her…sex. He took one step forward, mouth still open, looked around him quickly, took a step backwards, and glanced at Mrs. Patmore who was mumbling something, looking into a bowl.

Elsie could not help but laugh. She certainly stopped him. "Can I help you Mr. Carson?" She let go of her dress, let it fall back into place, still grinning.

"I..uh..I…yes…if you don't mind…you can help me with this wine…" His mouth was suddenly dry as a bone and he fumbled his words.

Elsie turned back to Beryl. "Mrs. Patmore, do you need anything from me?" She sang.

Beryl Patmore was one of the only people under the roof that knew they had married in a quiet ceremony almost a year ago. Anna and Bates knew, Lady Mary and both Lord and Lady Grantham knew it. They never showed affection around the staff, not really. It was just easier this way, for them to remain in their posts and continue doing their jobs in the same capacity. It was not their intent to deceive anyone; they just could not keep doing what they had been for a number of years. Charles had approached Lord Grantham and explained it was his desire to marry her and if they could not stay on then he would have to hand in his notice as would she. The Grantham's had graciously allowed them this and even offered to put them in a cottage when they were ready to retire.

Mrs. Patmore looked up through her reading glasses and gave Elsie a wink. "No..Mrs. Hughes..I think I can handle it. You go _help_ Mr. Carson."

Elsie licked her lips and stifled a laugh. "Good night then…"

###

Elsie Hughes, I should…" He turned to her after closing and locking his pantry door and he couldn't finish his sentence as her lips were covering his.

"What…should..you do…?...hmmm….tell me?" she said through hot kisses, biting his bottom lip, nipping at his chin.

He tore himself away from her and put the wine bottles down on his desk and turned back to her. She started at his jacket, pulled it off his shoulders, lips covering his.

"Elsie…love….I've so….oh…gods…I've so much to do…." She pulled his hand up to her breast then pushed him back until his bottom sat on the edge of the desk. She feathered his jawline with sweet kisses. "Darling….we can't do this right now…" He made absolutely no attempt to stop her. Soon his hands were gathering her skirt up. "You little minx…" he growled. "…you're my little plotter, aren't you?"

"Might we go upstairs love?" Elsie begged.

"Oh honey I've got so much to do…" Charles mumbled while kissing her neck.

"I know but I'll help you in the morning." She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "You know you'll be good for nothing once you've….climaxed…" She grinned and rubbed his cock through his trousers. "I promise to make it worth your while…"

"Oh I've no doubt you'll do that love…" that rich bass voice made her wild with desire. "I should give you a spanking for what you did out there…what if it wasn't me coming down the hall?" His waggled his eyebrows mirthfully at her.

"I had to get you to slow down somehow…" she purred back in his ear, let the tip of her tongue tickle the inside. "I know your footsteps..."

"Well you did…" he was licking behind her ear now, his large palm cupping one side of her face while she worked at his trouser fasteners.

"Please…upstairs…we'll be so much more comfortable…"

Charles looked around his pantry and quickly decided he could rise early and get things done and let her have this little escapade. Oh who was he kidding, let him have this escapade tonight.

###

They had kept their rooms, to keep things as normal as possible after marrying. They often used a vacant guest room for nights like tonight and slept warm and comfortable in each other's arms til morning. They hurried to one of the farthest rooms that was never used on the floor just below the attics.

###

"Oooohhh my darling…" Elsie rubbed his semi flaccid shaft through the thin shorts he was wearing. He pulled his trousers down, releasing some of the tautness that was inhibiting her, removed his waist coat, and unbuttoned his starched shirt, letting it hang open.

"Oh yes…that's what I like…" she ran her hands up his warm, broad chest, kissed his nipples, made him moan.

"Let's get you out of all that…fabric…." Charles made quick work of her clothes, she stood before him and he worshipped the sight of her. He petted her neck and collarbone with passionate kisses, pulled her hips to his and ground gently against her soft curls. He was hard now and she wanted to touch him, taste him. "Oh I've been meaning to ask.._where_ are your knickers and slip? Have you been without them all day or was this an impromptu thing?"

She giggled. "They are in my sitting room actually. It was a last minute coup." She pulled the bed covers back and climbed in. "You are working too hard my darling…I worry about you." She took his hand and encouraged him to join her and he kicked out of his shorts and then climbed up beside her. As she reclined into the pillows, he leaned down and took a mouthful of one of her breasts. She arched her back and whimpered.

"There is just so much to do sweetheart, who is going to do it?" He sighed and let out a guttural moan when her lips covered the tip of his cock.

"….No more talk about work…." She looked up and smiled at him, his cock in her mouth. He closed his eyes in ecstasy.

###

She straddled him, knowing how much he loved this position. She reached down and guided his cock into her slick opening. She winced at first, the resistance was tight but it only took a second for him to fill her, comfortably fit into her folds. He licked at her nipples, taking his time with each one; she leaned down and captured his lips, kissing him. His hands were on her hips, pulling her down with each thrust downward that she made. She eventually climbed off of him and let him take the lead. She kissed the sweat from his chest, his brow. His body always got so hot when they made love. He lay behind her, both of them on their side and he entered her again, this time, with perfect ease and friction. Charles held her, fondled her breasts and kissed her neck. It was a very comfortable position and allowed her to rest a moment from her vigorous riding position earlier.

Elsie enjoyed sex so much more than she ever thought she would and it didn't hurt that he was so good at it. He was so attentive and romantic and sexy in bed. In the last year they had spent so much time together, so much learning and listening, exploring every inch of each other and trying everything; nothing was taboo. They were married and they agreed that everything was permissible in the bedroom. She smiled and kissed him so tenderly when he pulled out of her and climbed between her open thighs, she now reclined into the pillows on her back. This was her favorite position; she could see his face, kiss his lips, his neck, and his ear, and wrap her legs tightly around his waist as he came inside her. This was how she liked him to finish and he knew it and obliged her.

Charles' weight on her, his pelvis pressed against her clit, rubbing as his cock slid in and out of her was too much. She soon climaxed, shaking, gasping for breath, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets before relaxing again. Sweat was now beading on her forehead and their bodies were hot and sweating, his chest against hers. She pulled her knees up and he drove deeper, soon causing her to come again and the friction against him brought about his own release. He pounded feverishly into her, spilling his seed deep inside her. She begged him to stay; she loved the feel of his pulsing cock when he emptied himself in her. The room was filled with their heavy respirations and Charles soon relaxed the tension in his body, "Oh gods…Elsie…I love you…" his voice was low and hoarse.

She smiled so contentedly. "…and I you love…"

Fin~


End file.
